kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Tennousu/Spring 2015 Event, Without Preparation
Well, the title already gives you the hint. I started the event after not logging in for six or so weeks, so I didn't actually do anything related to event preparation. Managed to get 5 Maruyus out of my precious 100 slot three days before the event so I could participate. Resources were close at soft-cap (which may not be enough), but fortunately 500+ buckets are ready. Here you'll find my event logs, along with short description of what happened during my sorties, but obviously not all of them, like I don't exactly remember how many times Isuzu failed her AA cut-in in E-2. I might add something else to my introduction later because it's kind of plain, just like Fubuki. But I actually love plain-looking things. :=:~:=:|:=:~:=:|:=:~:=:|:=:~:=:|:=:~:=:|:=:~:=:|:=:~:=:|:=:~:= Now then... E-1. Hard. Fleet used: *Two light cruisers and four destroyers. Light fleets are one of my fears, and will always be. My friend told me his experience of northern route, where his girls got their ass handed miserably, so he told me to choose south route instead. I took a look at Enemy Fleet thread and saw a Ri-class Flagship and Chi-class at that northern route. Instant nope. Permanent members of the fleet are the 2 light cruisers, Agano and Naka. For the destroyers, I swap them whenever they reached moderate damage or higher. So, here it goes. *First sortie, I chose Fubuki, Samidare, Suzukaze, and Isonami to accompany the cruisers, and it went well. T-Green surprise at the first node, boss killed... **...in T-Red. Usually this is a signal that some troll will come. *After not logging in (again) for two days, I attempted the map again. Went smooth, but Naka took a cut-in, Fubuki and Suzukaze ate the torpedoes and Agano injured. Boss kill obtained, but I had to retire Fubuki and Suzukaze. *Third sortie, I swapped Fubuki, Samidare, and Suzukaze for Asagumo, Kiyoshimo, and Hayashimo. After a round of sparkles, I sortied them but had to retreat at the first node... **...because apparently I forgot to properly set-up the three newcomers. Boo. *Fourth sortie, using the same members as before. I didn't want to risk anything so I deployed a 4-man support expedition en-route to boss (and also for subsequent sorties). Boss killed at day battle, one bucket to Agano, but Isonami had to be swapped. Proceeded to night battle anyway because He-flagship was left with 1 HP. **I witnessed how that 1 HP He-flagship evaded a line ahead night battle double attack from Asagumo. She was sparkle-enhanced, had +10 equipment accuracy, and received Searchlight's fleet-wide bonus accuracy. Lovely, isn't it? *Fifth sortie, swapped Isonami with Samidare, but she, Kiyoshimo and Hayashimo had to retire at the end of the sortie. Success, boss kill obtained. **This was the run with most troll in it. A line abreast Ka-flagship scored that lucky roll and brought Kiyoshimo from 100% to 10/32. He-flagship at preboss also scored a 9/32 to Hayashimo. **Also this time Ri-class Kai Flagship decided to do the same -evading night battle double attack, that is- except this one evaded THREE double attacks in a row. Naka as the last one remaining saved the day with 200+ critical damage. Power of Idol. *Got impatient and splashed a bucket to a still-injured Fubuki. Brought out Kuroshio and Akigumo as Haya-Kiyo's replacement, and keeping Asagumo. Also deployed a 4-man boss support expedition. The run went well, boss node reached, boss support did nothing, and final kill obtained... **...IN T-RED. Luckily, Light Cruiser Demon were weakened enough for Fubuki to finish her with a cut-in. Agano snatched the last life of Ri-class Kai Flagship. E-1 cleared in five sorties + one sortie due to stupid mistake. I doubt I'm going to use that 51cm every time, but hey, it's not like 46cm is much better, either. :=:~:=:|:=:~:=:|:=:~:=:|:=:~:=:|:=:~:=:|:=:~:=:|:=:~:=:|:=:~:= Next one is... E-2. Hard. Fleet used *A heavy cruiser, two aviation battleships, two standard carriers, and a light carrier as the main fleet. *A light cruiser, two destroyers, two heavy cruisers, and a torpedo cruiser as escort fleet. The combined fleet. Where miss fests are real. Went with Carrier Task Force. I chose Akagi and Souryuu, along with Shouhou, accompanied by Ise and Hyuuga. Takao joined the main fleet because max 2 battleships limitation. I just aimed for Air Superiority, so those three carriers were enough. Ise and Hyuuga didn't even bother to play with Zuiuns (sorry, Hyuuga). The escort were Isuzu for (an extremely unreliable) anti-air, Haya-Kiyo duo, Aoba and Kinugasa, and my one and only torpedo cruiser, Kiso. I also deployed an en-route sortie support expedition for every single sortie. And sparkles, because second fleet is in danger nearly every time. I was quite astonished by the route. Three battles max, with Wo-class Kai Flagship greets you in the front door. Also double line Ru-class. How kind. *First sortie, everything went well, first kill. Had to bucket Aoba because lucky hit, and Isuzu because Nu-flagship BS. *Second sortie, went well again, but Akagi bit the dust and had to be splashed with bucket. Another kill. *Third sortie. Except for accumulated damage from chipping or instant moderate damage to both of my destroyers, nothing goes wrong. Another kill. I swapped Shouhou with Mikuma because I could get superiority with just Akagi and Souryuu. Mikuma could give more firepower due to double attack proc chance, I thought. *Fourth sortie. Yet another kill without anything significant went wrong aside from Kiyoshimo's moderately damage state. This doesn't look good. *Fifth sortie. Ru-flagship at preboss finally regained her sight and shot Souryuu down to moderate. But they still got another boss kill. *Sixth sortie. Ru-flagship apparently bought a new +accuracy glasses. Retreated because Ru-flagship knocked Kiso out. **It's kinda my fault, though. Kiso was at 35/44 and I sortied. Bam. 3/44 in one shot. *Seventh sortie. Kiyoshimo went 10/32 at the first node. Everything after that seemed fine... **...until a moderately damaged Ru-flagship shot full HP Mikuma down to 10/50. Holy shit, talk about lucky roll. Way to crush a rising hope. The first forced retreat in this event. *Eighth sortie. I swapped Mikuma back to Shouhou, and sortied again. But my fleet retreated again... **...because I sortied while Souryuu was at 57/67. Then it became 7/67 from first node's air strike. 50 damage flat. Basically the retreat cause is the same as my sixth sortie. **And also, Kiyoshimo got moderately damaged again. *Ninth, and final sortie. Boss kill obtained, but not before making my heart beat faster in fear of another failure. **Shouhou ate 27 damage from air strike, while Kiyoshimo, again, were brought down to 9/32 because of Wo-flagship's shelling. Seriously, do those abyssal ships have a grudge against Kiyoshimo or something? She scored the most moderate damage in this map! **The Ru-flagship at preboss JUST HAD TO AIM Kiyoshimo. Luckily, she evaded, and stayed 9/32 for the rest of the sortie. Nine sorties to clear E-2 because of the map emulating Gandalf. My fuel and ammo (especially ammo) took a good hit because combined fleet + constant support expedition. Looks like I was too stingy with my own bucket supply. I also got over-confident, with combined fleet's miss fest and all. Lesson learned? Maybe. E-4 will tell. E-2 rewarded Katsuragi, my only real target in this event. Not really interested in Akitsushima and, while the Italian battleships are nice to have, I don't even know if I'll pass the map. That Type 91 AAFD will prove useful if I could get over my laziness, though. And Suisei 601 Air Group will be very helpful for many things. I forgot to save those pictures about troll moments in this map. After this E-2, any map completed is just for pure amusement. :=:~:=:|:=:~:=:|:=:~:=:|:=:~:=:|:=:~:=:|:=:~:=:|:=:~:=:|:=:~:= What's the next? Oh, yeah... E-3. Hard. Fleet used: *A fast-speed battleship, three heavy cruisers, a light carrier, and a light cruiser. My friend told me about how this map is a lame mode map. I didn't buy it. The first of the three maps with ship-lock feature, or as I'd like to call them, the need to be present (and fight) in multiple battle fronts simultaneously. I chose Bismarck for the battleship, because the map wouldn't allow slow-speed battleships, and seeing how the enemy here seemed fond of their closing torpedoes if not prevented by a second shelling. Of course, if Bismarck sortied, then there must be Prinz Eugen. Kinugasa and Takao accompanied them, and Ryuujou was the carrier of choice. The light cruiser was Naka with a Type 3 Sonar, because there were a few submarines and I didn't want to experience anymore trollish closing torpedo ("LOL TAIHA'd BY LINE ABREAST SUBMARINE CLOSING TORPEDO LOLOL"). And because there was Light Cruiser Demon, too. You gotta fight idol with an idol, even though our idol was definitely losing in terms of toughness and frontal armor. Sparkled all ships and deployed en-route support for every single sortie because I didn't believe "Oh map so easy lame mode even in hard". I've got my share of experience about how double line enemy kicked my girls' ass so hard, so I wanted to minimize those kind of bitter experience. Still, I couldn't deny that it was a rather uneventful. Or rather, the northern route was easier. *First sortie, Light Cruiser Demon said hello to Eugen which brought her to moderate damage. Still continued anyway, first kill. Gave a bucket to Eugen, of course. *Second sortie, decided to go with just air superiority for more Ryuujou power. Worked well, no Light Cruiser Demon but Nu-flagship came out. Still proceeded, got second kill, although Naka had to be splashed with a bucket. *Third sortie, uneventful aside from small amount of scratch damage. Another kill. *Fourth sortie, even more scratches piled up. Ryuujou bit the dust (YAY for Nu-flagship BS!) and everybody aimed at her, so another bucket for later. And another kill. *Fifth sortie, more scratches, Kinugasa downed by the Ta-flagship, another kill. **This run were filled with T-Green. Other sorties had one or two occasional T-Green, but this one had THREE T-Greens in a row. Way to make faster heartbeat. *Sixth sortie, Bismarck and Eugen suffered some damages at boss node, but kill obtained. Not too big, but I gave them a bucket each because I didn't want to risk it. **Met Light Cruiser Demon again but she didn't do anything significant. *Seventh sortie, final kill obtained. That seemed simple enough. Seven sorties, seven straight kills. Like, what? My friend wasn't lying after all, albeit the en-route support expedition did a pretty good job despite being a rather cheap composition used. Shout out to Ryuuhou for leading the support team! I also sparkled, so that might played a role. Minimum amount of bucket were used, which is a good thing since I was saving as many as possible. I was sure another Gandalf moment would come out, but eh, I should be happy it didn't come. The OTO 152mm was my favorite amongst the rewards, as well as Ryuusei 601 Air Group. More attack aircraft fun! :=:~:=:|:=:~:=:|:=:~:=:|:=:~:=:|:=:~:=:|:=:~:=:|:=:~:=:|:=:~:= I promised I'd write about E-4, right? E-4. Hard. Fleet used: *A heavy cruiser, two aviation battleships, and three standard carriers for main fleet. *A light cruiser, two destroyers, two aircraft cruisers, and one torpedo cruiser for the escort fleet. Some people said that you could finish the sortie without taking any damage. Nope, it's all lies for me. The second map with combined fleet, and the second map featuring ship-lock. Escort fleet's choice were pretty straightforward. Tone and Chikuma for Type 3 Shell bombardment, Ooyodo for her four equipment slot so I could put Night Recon and WG42 on her, Akizuki for (not-so-reliable) anti-air, Kiso for her preemptive torpedo, and Akigumo as a Searchlight carrier. Main fleet consisted of Kaga, Hiryuu, and Souryuu. These three were enough for air superiority, fortunately, while still be able to equip my strongest bombers in their respective largest plane-count slot. The heavy cruiser of choice was Myoukou, for I planned to save Mikuma, Mogamin, and the remaining cruiser later. The aviation battleships were...surprise surprise, ISE AND HYUUGA! God, I love this duo. As with E-2, I sparkled the entire escort fleet, but this time, I managed to convince myself not to use en-route sortie support expedition. Maybe because 'lol map so easy lame mode' thinking finally getting through my head (though I still didn't want to believe it). But, like E-3, an uneventful map (three battles max, please). *First sortie, went smoothly, boss killed, although Akigumo, Tone, and Kaga had to suffer Harbour Water Demon's and Ru-flagship's wrath. *Second sortie, another smooth run to boss but this time, Ooyodo, Hiryuu, Souryuu, and Hyuuga decided to be a bullet catcher. **Couldn't finished her in daytime, so went into pursuit battle but as expected, Akigumo had to be repaired again because Searchlight. Boss killed. **This sortie (and the one before) also became my testing ground for my Tones' 2x 20.3cm #3 + SCAMP + Type 3 combo...which, sadly, didn't work too well. Switched back to normal load-out for the subsequent sorties. *Third sortie. Kiso and Chikuma damaged this time, as well as Souryuu. Boss killed, though. **I don't understand how some people could manage this without any noticeable wounds on their fleet. Like, how? *Fourth sortie. Hiryuu and Akizuki suffered moderate damage in preboss, but no big deal. Ru-flagship shot Ooyodo down to moderate and the boss was left with a freaking 20 HP remaining. Pursuit battle commenced because I want to see S-rank! **Guess who deal the finishing blow? Ooyodo. In moderate damage. GG WP, WG42. *Fifth sortie. Hiryuu moderately damaged again in boss node, and Tone also suffered the same starting from the first node. Everyone aimed at Tone afterwards. But another daytime boss kill. *Sixth sortie. Only scratches to the main fleet member, and no damage to escort fleet member. Almost perfect S'd the boss node... **...except that surviving I-class DD LM shot a torpedo to Akizuki, and, being in line ahead formation, Akizuki received 7 damage, the only damage that my entire fleet ever received from the boss fleet in this run. Boo, way to ruin it. **The boss also survived the day battle again, this time left with 19 HP. Ooyodo took another credit in defeating the boss. *Seventh sortie. Decided to deploy Ryuuhou's boss sortie support expedition just for safety measure. Hiryuu and Kiso ate the bullet at the boss node. The boss got tougher so she survived daytime with her HP in the hundred-something mark. Well, it's to be expected, Ise and Hyuuga lacked firepower anyway. **Pursuit battle began with Ooyodo bringing the Harbour Water Demon to destroyed state, making her unable to participate. Akizuki, Akigumo, and Kiso chipped her remaining HP, and Tone blasted what's left of her HP with Type 3 Shell madness. Final kill, obtained. Seven sortie, seven straight kills. Uh. What. I could see it being difficult (especially if you lacked Type 3 Shells and all), but I've toned down my fleet and yet... A-anyway, Littorio and some other goodies obtained. With this, the main part of 11th Battle Operation has been completed. The 90mm HA will prove useful if the need for it arise, as well as additional OTO 152mm from Littorio which I could use to substitute the 15.5cm secondary gun. Oh, right. Time for a little something. You see, Tone got the final kill out of Harbour Water Demon. When I participated in Summer 2014's AL/MI Operation, she also did the similar thing, in which a rather under-leveled Tone finished Midway Princess as the last remaining night fighter. Both are fourth event map, both are installation-type bosses, both are scary shit. But Midway is more elegant, though. Well, this is merely coincidence but still, when I realized it, it's something. Heh, sentimental value, maybe. And, that's it for E-4, and a short visit to the past event. Sudden Turn! Looks like I can meet Harbour Princess in the dead-end node. I'm gonna try this map again to reach her! Sudden Realization! That 381mm/.50 Kai is good. No regrets. :=:~:=:|:=:~:=:|:=:~:=:|:=:~:=:|:=:~:=:|:=:~:=:|:=:~:=:|:=:~:= E-5 is already completed but I haven't got the will to write anything. I'll be sure to write it, though. For now, this will occupy the space needed. Category:Blog posts